Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Meets The H20 mermaids
by kyubi2020
Summary: Set after the chapter Shadow's twisted fate and the episode Soulmates. After marriage Sabina and Harvey moved back into the aunts' old Victorian house, but even has they continue their lives with Sabina staring her new teaching job at her old high school and with Harvey also starting his new job. The question of magic is bought into question by arrival of the H20 mermaids.


A/V: I do not own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or H20 just add water, but do own my OC.

Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Meets the H20 mermaids

Sabrina Spellman was in her room preparing for the first day of being a teacher at her old high school. While Harvey Kinkle was on is motorcycle heading towards his place of work.

"Salem, Don't think about trying to sneak into my bag." Said Sabrina.

"Come on Sabrina. I could be your eyes and ears." Salem said has he jumped onto her desk.

Sabrina and Salem suddenly rushed out towards the cupboard upon hearing the usual sound. They were soon stunned to see four unknown teenagers who tails had just disappeared flew out from the cupboard.

"Salem, have you ever heard of mermaids." A now confused Sabrina turned to Salem.

Salem response by saying "I never heard of their being mermaids." The girls who had managed to stand up overshadow them both by saying "We don't know what place is, but if we are here then so is our friend Shadow.

"Then stand back, Has I will be able to bring Shadow here with just a simple Incantation."

The girls stood back has Sabrina cast an incantation by saying "Help these mermaids found, the person they are looking for."

The room however fell with confusion has an 8 year old girl who was quite physically developed as her black corset pushes her humongous breasts higher into her top and exposes a very deep cleavage. She also wears a very short black miniskirt which reveals her long legs, cladded only by black low-heeled converses appeared from the incantation.

"What?" Emma asked. "Are you expecting for us to thank you for a spell which hasn't worked?"

"I fully trusted Sabrina's magic, and I am guessing that this is indeed the person you are looking for." Salem responded to Emma's questioning.

Shadow's expression quickly changed to angrier "Tell that cat to shut up before I make it. And my name is Shadow, but I don't know these people." She then zapped herself way with her finger.

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma meanwhile were shocked to see that Shadow was able to use magic. "Sabrina what's going on has firstly she doesn't remember anything about us, and secondly how is possible for her to use magic when she is mermaid just like us."

"Until I can figure that very point out. It would best if you try to blend in." Said Sabrina.

Highschool-9:00am

The bell rang and the students of high school headed towards their classrooms including Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma who had just enrolled at the school after Sabrina had talked to the principal. What they didn't realise was that Shadow zapped her in front of the now shocked principal.

"How did you do that just now?" The principal asked.

"Because am a witch." Shadow answered. "But if you tell anyone about this then by my father's wishes, I will make sure that you face a fate worst then death."

"You don't scare be child, and it best if you leave cos there is no change that I am going allowed a child to enrol in this school." The principal firmly said.

"Then you leave me with no choice…To reveal my true self, Make it rain so that my identity is no longer hidden."

The principal was even more shocked to see that Shadow's Incantation cause a rain cloud to appear over her head. Seconds after being rained on, Shadow fell to the ground has she changed into a mermaid, but she immediately followed up by using Telekinesis with her right hand to levitate the principal in the air.

"Now unless you me and my father to bring this place to its knees. Then you enrol into the school and most of all keep my identity a secret." Said Shadow.

"I swear I will, so please can you let me down." Said the principal.

Shadow then released the principal from her Telekinesis.

"To hide my identity, reverse the spell to which I casted." The rain cloud subsided immediately following the incantation, in the process charging her back into a human.

An hour later…

The bell rang has Shadow walked over to her locker. Seeing this Cleo move her hand into a free flowing motion between a rigid hand and a balled-up fist has she used Hydrokinesis on the fountain on the opposite side of the wall, to which water suddenly splashed out from the fountain and land on Shadow who was quickly forced into a nearby room due to hearing students ascending on the hallway.

"Dam it Cleo, as I have to now make sure that nobody finds out that she is a mermaid." Emma moved her hand into a stiff "stop" sign, has she used Hydro-Cryokinesis to freeze the door handle on the door to which Shadow had fled into.

Sabrina's house- 15:00pm

Harvey suddenly found himself back at his house without his motorcycle. He then proceed into the house where he then saw Sabrina and Salem along with Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma gathered inside of the living room.

"Is there a reason to why you zapped me back without my motorcycle Sabrina?" Harvey asked.

"I can fix that." She zapped the motorcycle back with her finger. "The reason why I bought you back dear is because I need you to look after these girls and Slam until I get back from my meeting with the witches council."

"And here I thought that the new witches' council had already passed the spell check." Said Harvey.

"It's not about that Harvey. Though going by what these girls had said, it would seem as well has their friend having revert back into a child, she has also lost all of memories and someone or something is convincing her that she is an evil Witch/mermaid.

Harvey nodded to Sabrina before he swapped places with her. She stopped short of the stairs due to the girls yelling "Wait for us has I need to also pled our case." Salem of course once again stepped in for Sabrina by saying "You have to remain here because no mortals are allowed before the witches' council.

After heading up the stairs Sabrina headed into the closet. On the door closing it transporter her before the witches council with even Hilda Spellman performing witch equivalent duty.

"Sabrina you may now put your case to the council." Said Hilda.

"Thanks Aunt Hilda." Said Sabrina.

The other council members however were getting restless, with the leader of council saying "we may have agree to your aunt's requested but if you don't hurry then we call this meeting to an end."

Sabrina stepped up. "You see I requested this meeting because I think that the mortal world in grave danger."

"What do you mean by this Sabrina?" Hilda asked Sabrina.

"You see early today four mermaids flew out of the cupboard and though I used an incantation, it turns out that their friend who is also a mermaid has lost all of her memories and who also seems to have magical powers, with someone convincing her that she is an evil witch."

"Then by the order of this council you along with these mermaids are to investigate this situation, and until this situation is resolved these mermaids are hereby banished to remain within the mortal realm." The council said.

Sabrina then prepared to head back to the mortal realm but before she did Hilda said "O and one last thing Sabrina. When I located Amanda I will sent her to help you out in this matter."

That night…

Shadow zapped herself to an undiscovered location within the other realm. On entering the mansion a grey spiked figure appeared before her. He himself was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and black shoes along with a dark robbed cape.

"You call for me father." Shadow said has she bow down.

"Yes but now arise my child." Shadow then arose. "Until my plans are ready, you are to live like any other high school student expect that I giving you permission to use your magic."

"Understood father." Said Shadow.

The next morning…

Has the clock struck 9 Sabrina zippered herself and the girls into the school toilets. On exiting the toilets they found that many students were already heading towards their class with even the principal monitoring the teachers.

A few minutes later…

Sabrina headed the classroom were many of her student were already sat at their desk which now included Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma. The class couldn't even get on it way has the principal had suddenly headed the class.

"Before you start Sabrina, I like to introduce you to your newest student." Said the principal.

Within that moment even the class was stunned to see that Principal had allowed a child to enrol at school. Despite Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma relived to see Shadow entering the class, the other classmates were already planning to make child life hell.

"Please find and take a seat." Said Sabrina.

"Sure miss." Said Shadow.

The principal then left the classroom to which allow Sabrina to beginning teaching her class about science, but with this Shadow was already beginning to be watched by most of her classmates.

Hour and a half later…

The bell rang has the students began to head out on their break expect for Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma who remained behind after be ordered to by Sabrina.

"We have to protect Shadow has many students were giving her evil looks." Said Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma.

"I understand girls, but she is the only lead for to us found who is threating the mortal world. Cos remember that this is the only way that magic council will lift their ban in you returning back to your world." Said Sabrina.

"We all know Sabrina." Said Emma. "But there has be way for us to get Shadow to remember who she really is."

Meanwhile…

The girls were unaware to fact that a group of their class mates had dragged Shadow into the female toilets with two females of group pinning Shadow down with the other female ripping of her clothing for the few males who were lining up just beyond the door.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled.

"Be quiet. Has this the price you will have to pay before we will even consider letting a child remain within our class." Said the lead female.

Seconds later Shadow found herself full naked with her humongous breasts exposed to guys within the line. The lead female got and pointed for the first guy to come over, and though she was unable to zap herself way due to her arms being pinned down.

She did however manage to target the sinks with her finger. Water then busted out from the sinks and splashed over the girls and in turn causing Shadow to change into a mermaid to which caused the students to flee from the toilets.

"Were you do think you guys are going?" Shadow asked the group who were unable to escape due to Shadow having used his Hydro-Cryokinesis to freeze the door handle.

"Let's out of here monster." The group shouted.

Shadow however didn't stop there has she used Hydrokinesis with her right hand to create a five headed water dragon which formed from the puddles of water. "Be gone." The students were powerless to stop themselves from being eaten by five headed water dragon.

Not long after the five headed water dragon dissolved upon the downed students dropping to the ground. Shadow then finished off finished off by using Hydro-Thermokinesis to steam dry her tail.

Outside of school 15:00pm

The school day finished with the school being police cordon off by the police who were investigate the murder of the five students. Sabrina zapped herself back home after having casted an Invisibility spell on Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma which went something like "To allow there girls to remain unseen, give them the power of Invisibility." Has the girls themselves were following Shadow towards the ocean.

While back at Sabrina's house Amanda had just zapped herself in front of Harvey and Salem who were within the longue. On zapping in Amanda was glad to see that Sabrina had also Zapped in but even with this she turned around to Sabrina and said "Were are these mermaids Sabrina, has the only reason why I agreed to help out is because I wanted to see you."

"Don't worry about them Amanda. Because they are currently following Shadow and due to the Invisibility spell I place on them, they is no way that even this unknown threat will be able to detect them." Said Sabrina.

"Aren't you forgetting, that even though she somehow also acquired magic. She is a very dangerous child who his willing to kill innocents." Said Harvey.

"And also to that point Sabrina, aren't you forgetting that even has a child her magical abilities even surpasses the levels to which yours were them years ago." Said Salem.

"Amanda could you go and protect them girls." Said Sabrina.

"Understood Sabrina, I make sure that these aren't harm by this child." Said Amanda.

The docks-15:20pm

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma had chased Shadow to the docks were the Invisibility spell wore off. On seeing that Shadow was running towards water, Rikki immediately used Electrokinesis to summon fourth multiple lighting blots in an attempted to get Shadow to stop.

"Shadow!" Cleo shouted has she took over from Rikki and used Aerokinesis in attempted to stop Shadow in her tracks.

On seeing that it failed to stop Shadow, Emma took over from Cleo and used Cryokinesis in an attempt to stop her with a snow storm. Seconds later Bella took over from Emma and used Substanciakinesis in an attempted to turn Shadow's legs into a geltain-like compound before she dived into the water.

Bella's Substanciakinesis also failed has Shadow zapped herself into nearby cover. This in turn caused the girls to stop and issue a surrender to Shadow as they stated that she was outnumbered 4 to 1.

"You mermaids won't wreck my father's plans! And so it time you were what you are. Earth and air, water and sand, turn these girls into mermaids for at least 72 hours."

Immediately following the Incantation the girls quickly found themselves charging into mermaids, but luckily for them Amanda zapped herself in front of them to which she then faced Shadow who had just appeared from cover.

"I don't care if your child. Has if you wasn't like this then I would have surely asked you out, but charging your friends into mermaids is unforgivable." Said Amanda.

"If you join us Amanda then I will surely say yes to your question." Shadow told a blushing Amanda. "And you should thank me Amanda has I could always reword the spell and forced them to forever remain a mermaid."

"We have to leave this discussion for another time has I have protect these girl for Sabrina." Said Amanda.

"Luckily for you I not have time to waste my magic on sure a weak witch like you." Amanda then zapped her and the girls out of the area.

Two days later…

Sabrina's living room was still like an aquarium expect for the fact that it had a large pool within its centre has within pool were Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma who were still nothing more than mermaids, with Sabrina, Amanda, Harvey and Salem still confused about the spell to which Shadow used.

"When a cast a spell similar to this one on a merman, he gained legs for just 48 hours. So, do you girls remember the final part of the spell?" Sabrina asked Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma.

"We think she said some on lines of "for at least 72 hours"." The girls answered.

"How is it possible for a child to add a time spell at the end of a spell?" A confused Harvey asked.

Harvey's question wasn't answered due to Amanda having interrupt by asking "Does this mean that she is able to give herself legs once transformed into a mermaid?"

"Not at all Amanda. Cos if she could then why hasn't she do it." Salem firmly answered.

Rikki however moved up to the front of the pool. "Regardless! There has to be another way to reverse this spell as we can't wait idol by for another day."

"Let me try a reverse.

"I guess our only Amanda is to visit my aunt Hilda." The girls along with Harvey and Salem watched on as both Sabrina and Amanda zapped themselves to Aunt Hilda.

Meanwhile…

Shadow had already zapped herself to the undisclosed location within the other realm, has she herself had met back up with her father who was preparing to revel his plan to her.

"You call for me again father." Said Shadow.

"Yes, has I need your help in fulfilling the first part of my plan?" ? Asked.

"Understood father. I am ready to begin the first phase of your plan." Said Shadow.

"The First step of my plan is to force the magic council to surrender." ? Said.

"Why don't I just go and forced the council into a surrender." Said Shadow.

"Despite the number of non and forbidden spell books you read, not even your magic my daughter could take on the elite council." ? Said.

"What's our next move then father?" Shadow asked.

"It's simple my daughter. Firstly take over the broadcasting centre located within the city, and once taken use the reserve time spell to draw the council into an opening." ? Said.

20 minutes later…

The broadcast newsroom was going about its normal business, has the news anchors were reporting the day's news live on air, with even Jenny, Valerie, Libby, Roxie, Morgan and Miles watching from their current locations.

Within seconds the newsroom became silent almost immediately after Shadow zapped herself into the picture, with even the news anchors who were still live on air turning around and asking "How did you do that?"

"Now world! Surrender to me." Said Shadow.

The female news anchor on the left side of desk response to this by saying "Ha….Why would we surrender to the likes of you, when you foolishly exposed yourself has a witch live on air."

"Shut up pig!" Shadow yelled zapping her finger at the female news anchor which instantly change her into a pig.

"What have you do monster." The male news anchor said.

"I see that this alone is not enough to draw them out." Shadow thought to herself. "Then our about this, Minds are great, minds are knowledge, to draw out my target, turn these people into slaves."

Following the incantation anyone within the newsroom bow down to Shadow has their minds were under her control. This incantation also forced the other realm police force into the open as they stormed into the News room, with the leading police office yelling "You are under arrest for use of mind control on these mortals!"

"Wings of fire, eye of thunder, reverse time, so that these mistake can be unwritten."

Of course the police force failed in appending Shadow due to her incantation reversing time back to two days ago. By the end of the time reverse Sabrina's living room return back to normal, with even Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma changing back into Human.

Out of them all however only Sabrina, Salem and Amanda knew that time was reversed.

"What just happen?" The girls asked, upon seeing that their tails had gone.

"Time has been reversed." Amanda answered.

"If that's the case, then why can't we remember it?" Rikki asked Sabrina.

"Because to mortals it just Deja Vu." Sabrina answered.

Salem however bought the conversation back into focus by saying "Aren't you girls forgetting about something. Cos why someone who's plan would probably go off without a hitch, risk it by reversing time. "

"Are you suggesting, that the council is being targeted?" Sabrina questioned Salem.

"Salem has got a point Sabrina. Has I thought you said that witches are forbidden to alter time?" Harvey asked Sabrina.

"…While we discuss our plan of attack, could you go and warn the council Amanda." Said Sabrina.

"Sure. Knowing what happens to the council, take me to the magic council." They watched has Amanda's incantation transported her from the area.

However upon it transporting her to the magic council. She quickly found that all of the council members were trapped inside of their own individual Anti-spell bubble, with a black hoodie, jean wearing and shoe wearing figure sitting in the head seat.

"Foolish girl, do you really think you have power to stop me." ? said.

"Who are you? And why have you brainwashed a sweet and good looking child into believing that she your daughter, when you know that she herself is a mermaid." Said Amanda.

"I am dark lord Nimway. And I see that little witch like you has fallen for my daughter. And you should already know that when dry my daughter is a witch, but when wet becomes her true self IE a mermaid." Said Nimway.

Amanda couldn't get another word in as almost immediately afterwards. Nimway summoned her daughter Shadow who zapped herself in front of her father.

"You summoned me father." Said Shadow.

"Ha…Do you really think a weak witch like her, could ever catch up with me." Amanda told Nimway before she zapped herself from the area.

Shadow on the other hand didn't follow due to her father Nimway telling her not to chase after the little witch.

"Why not father! Has I could easy kill that little witch." Said Shadow.

"Instead of that my daughter. Change yourself into Sabrina and catch two of her former house mates Roxy and Morgan. So that we can force her into a surrender, while I prepare phase two of the plan has by day's end the mortal world will be ours."

"Has you command my father." Shadow then transformed herself into Sabrina.

Not long after transforming into Sabrina, Did she zapped herself to Morgan's family villa where Roxy and Morgan were currently residing. Both Roxy and Morgan themselves were also stunned to hear someone knocking at the door, with Morgan saying "See who that is Roxy."

"Why can't you get the door for a change?" However she soon became delight to see that she answered door to Sabrina.

"I bought you both a reunion gift."

"What gifted?" Roxy and Morgan asked.

"It's right behind you." Upon Roxy and Morgan turning around Shadow zapped a porsche 911 halfway away from the villa. On them turning back around both Roxy and Morgan said "Thanks for the gifted Sabrina."

Roxy and Morgan bolted out of the door, has they raced each other towards the porsche 911. Unbeknown to them however Shadow transformed herself back into herself, before following up by casting an incantation which went "For our plans to succeed. Sent us to the other realm, and entrap these mortals in a ball of fire."

10 minutes later…

Sabrina and Co had almost finished preparing their plans, but were now only awaiting on Amanda to return.

"Are you sure that Amanda is still on our side." Said Rikki.

"I know Amanda and even if she does have crush on Shadow. I know that she would never betray our friendship." Said Sabrina.

"Then why is not here." Said Cleo and Emma.

Suddenly Harvey rushed into the kitchen and shouted "Quick Sabrina the witches channel has special report for you!" This in turn caused Sabrina, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma to rush into the living room. They weren't ready to see that Shadow was on TV and sitting what seemed to be inside of a volcano.

"Todays' breaking news Sabrina. Is that your friends are hanging by a ball, and because am nice….They are hanging above the molten lava!

"You won't get away with this!" Sabrina yelled at the TV. Shadow then panned the camera to show both Roxy and Morgan trapped inside of the hanging balls "Don't worry Sabrina has I will give 30 seconds to surrender, or yours friends will become flaming balls." Said Shadow.

(The TV then changed to static)

"What am I going to do now Salem?" A now worried Sabrina asked.

"You have go and recuse your friends Sabrina." Salem answered.

"My friends are in danger, send us to their location." Sabrina simultaneously casted an incantation following Salem's answer, which transported her and girls inside of a volcano but on the opposite to Shadow.

"Am glad you came." Said Shadow.

"Stand back and allow us to handle this." The girls said, has they stepped up and prepared to use their powers against Shadow.

The girls suddenly de raised their hands upon Shadow saying "You could continue down your current path, has together you girls could sure defeat me and end my father's plans. But in the process would cost the lives of your friends Sabrina."

She then followed up by saying "So what will be a surrender which will spare the lives of your friends or a non-surrender which despite the outcome of our battle. Will cause your friends to pay the ultimate price.

Sabrina looked and saw that both Roxy and Morgan were unconscious inside of the balls. On seeing this however Sabrina was almost about to surrender, but was stop short by the arrival of Amanda who had zapped herself beside Shadow and who was carrying a memory stone in her hands.

"That's enough Shadow." Said Amanda.

"So, are you my enemy then Hunni?" Shadow asked.

"No. Because I have decided to join you." This of course cause Sabrina to shout "What are you doing Amanda!"

"Then why did you interrupt me!" Shadow yelled.

"Because before this I just wanted to give this magical stone." Shadow nodded to which Amanda handled over the stone.

The stone immediately became active has begun to show a quick flashback of Shadow's memories from when she became a mermaid, and up to the incident of the solar eclipse.

Moments later and with Shadow throwing the memories into the lava, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma all shouted "Please come back to us Shadow!"

Shadow then kissed Amanda on the lips. "Thank you Amanda. And though my memories of the past will not return, it is time for us to end dark lord Nimway. She further show her gratitude my zapping both Roxy and Morgan back to the mortal realm.

"Now I guess it time for us to go and plan our attack on the person who tricked me into thinking that he was my father." Said Shadow.

Meanwhile…

Dark lord Nimway had begun the second phase of his plan. As he had just entered _Congress with the confused looks of both the _Senate and House of Representatives_ looking at him due to him having already divide himself in two. _

_(Inside the _Senate)

_"Sorry for interrupting but…_Minds are great, minds are knowledge, to fulfil my ambition, turn these people into slaves.

_At the same time… _

_(Inside the House_ of Representatives)

_Sorry for interrupting but…_Minds are great, minds are knowledge, to fulfil my ambition, turn these people into slaves.

On the other hand Shadow, Amanda, Sabrina, Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella had zapped into Sabrina's living room. Both Salem and Harvey came rushing into the living room from the kitchen with Harvey even hugging his wife Sabrina.

"Am glad to see that you returned safely Sabrina." Said Harvey

"There is no time for a reunion! Has if I know my pretend father then by now he would have just take over _Congress." Said Shadow. _

_"You guys best get going before he targets the president of the United States." Salem told the group. _

_"I think it best if you and Sabrina go and lure him to a concluded location effect near the water." Said Cleo and Bella,_

_"What do you think Shadow?" Amanda asked. _

_"It's simple Amanda cos I will go with my fellow mermaids and forced him to surrender." Said Shadow. _

_With that Sabrina and Amanda zapped themselves from the area. They were closely followed by Shadow who zapped herself and the girls to the docks, before they dived into the ocean and swam towards the United States at super speed, after charging into mermaids._

_Sabrina and Amanda meanwhile had zapped themselves inside the hall of where they ran into Dark lord _dark lord Nimway.

"Do you really think you can defeat me without your mermaid friends?" Nimway asked.

"We know we can but not here." Said Sabrina and Amanda.

"Very well. I will follow to whatever location you choose but it won't change the outcome of our battle." Said Nimway.

Dark lord Nimway zapped himself to the most empties docks in the United States were he was about have shown down with both Sabrina and Amanda.

"Any last words before I defeat you both, and become the president of United States which will allow me to control its nuke weapons." Said Nimway.

_"…"_

_Both Sabrina and Amanda remained silent. Only for the sound of a storm ascending over the docks, with Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Emma and Shadow having just surfaced from the ocean, but Cleo, Rikki and Emma were already combining their powers to create a storm. These was a lighting storm mixed with 300 MPH winds._

_"I must say am quite surprised that you managed to place me in an ambush, but am afraid I won't be able to stay any longer." _

_Dark lord Nimway couldn't even move has he was struck by a burst of lighting which shot down from skies due to Shadow having used _Electrokinesis_ with her right hand. The only problem was Shadow relentlessly used _Electrokinesis_ to summon fourth multiple busts of lighting which kept striking dark lord Nimway._

_At the least until he couldn't stand anymore and with the final strike delivered by both Shadow and Rikki who herself used Electrokinesis in the process causing the storm to dispel. Sabrina and Amanda could only watch has Dark lord Nimway collapsed and lay motionless on the ground. _

"Come girls let's meet back up with Sabrina and Amanda." Said Shadow.

Four days have passed since Sabrina, Amanda, Shadow, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma saved the mortal world and killed dark lord Nimway. Despite this they were all now preparing for Shadow's trial with Shadow herself still getting ready inside of Sabrina's room , While Sabrina and co were waiting for her on the outside of the room.

Unaware to Sabrina and has Amanda was ordered to glad Salem. He himself convinced Amanda to follow her heart and ensure her happiest to which she then zapped herself inside of Sabrina's room, just has Shadow was about to head out of the door.

"You should be near me Amanda." Said Shadow.

Amanda response to this by kissing Shadow on lips and saying "I don't care if you are a child…But please go out with me!" Shadow immediately said yes which followed up by them kissing one another

"We have to hurry has the magic council will give you an even firmer punishment for being late!" Shadow and Amanda heard Sabrina shouting though the door.

"My guess is ever since that incident with the council. They will have place a barrier around the judgment area to render all witches and warlocks powers alike. So repeat after me, to stop my magic from being rendered unless, create an anti-lock, at least until I cast an incantation."

Moments later…

"To stop my magic from being rendered unless, create an anti-lock, at least until I cast an incantation." Just like Shadow an invisible barrier formed around Amanda upon her casting the incantation.

Minutes later the door opened with everyone surprised to see both Shadow and Amanda holding hands. There didn't have time to question it due to the familiar sound coming from the cupboard which turned out to be Hilda arriving from it.

"Come on you have seconds to get there." Said Hilda.

A short while later Shadow was standing halfway between the jury and the judge, with Hilda, Sabrina, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma sitting in the spectator's area.

"Despite your help in saving the mortal world. You are change with…

1 count of mass exposure,

1 count of conspiracy to take over the mortal world,

1 count of entrapment,

Multiple counts of murder and

Multiple counts of slavery,

So our do you pled." Said the judge.

"…" Shadow wasn't able to answer as Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma interrupted the proceedings by saying "You can't do that has she was being mutilate by dark lord Nimway."

"Regardless to the fact that we are unable to strip you of your mermaid powers. If you don't reconsider your decision then you all be changed with contempt of court." Said judge.

The judge then became even madder as Amanda also interrupted the proceedings, despite the pleas from both Hilda and Sabrina. "I remain my Shadow's side no matter what happens." The jury however suddenly fall with disbelief upon seeing Amanda holding the hand of a child.

"How dare you all interrupted the proceedings of the court? And I am even more shocked Amanda that you would alignment yourself and even get with a child…So is there any last words."

Shadow and Amanda along with Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma gathered and formed into a circle.

"Even if we do fall at least we are falling together has friends." Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma whispered.

"There is away you girls can escape but am afraid that due to these circumstances I will be unable to come with you." Shadow whispered.

"Don't say that Shadow. Has though you have no memories of your past, we are still your friends." Shadow whispered.

Amanda then kissed Shadow on the cheeks before whispering. "You have to go back Shadow. Has the council will relentless pursuit you, but don't worry as whatever you decide I will be by your side.

"I guess in order to protect Sabrina so that she is not used as a lure, then Amanda I think it's time to use the spell I gave you moments before we left." Shadow whispered.

The now impatient judge faced the group. "This your last warning! And so would please prepare for sentence. "

"I call fourth the power of Mer, to protect these mermaids. Send us a pool to Mako Island."

At the same time…

"Earth and air, water and sand, turn me into a mermaid for at least 24 hours."

Shadow's and Amanda's anti-lock barrier disappeared upon casting the incantations which had already shocked almost all of the courtroom, due to a pool similar to the moon pool appearing right beside the group, and even Sabrina and Hilda were then stunned to see Amanda transforming into a mermaid.

The Judge meanwhile was in disbelief upon having seen Shadow and Amanda diving into the pool, and were immediately followed by Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma. Moments after the event and upon the pool disappearing, the judge had no choice but to declare the trial discontinued to which Hilda turned to Sabrina.

"What are your plans now Sabrina as it seems that Amanda has choose to remain by her love's side?" Hilda asked.

"I will try and convince to the council to drop all changes. So that they are able to return and move in with me and Harvey, but has for now it's time I return back to my husband." Sabrina answered.

The end…..


End file.
